Mein Riese - Eren x Levi
by keemdictator
Summary: Un mundo en el que la venganza está sobre cualquier otro sentimiento. ¿Podré iluminar tu corazón? Te has convertido en mi presa y yo en tu cazador. Eren x Levi. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.  
**Fandom: **Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titans**  
Parejas: **Levi x Eren **  
Clasificación:** Angst

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fanfiction serial contiene relaciones **ShonenAi/Yaoi **(Chico x Chico) Si no te gustan este tipo de historias será mejor que no leas los siguientes capítulos. **NO COPIES** esta historia, si deseas compartirla pide permiso al autor y coloca los créditos correspondientes. Gracias.

* * *

**Mein Riese**

**CAPÍTULO CERO  
****Sie sind das Essen und wir sind die Jäger!**

**0.1 Jäger **

'¡Quiero entrar en la tropa de exploración y matar a los titanes!' –Gritó desesperado. Aún puedo recordar cada palabra, temblorosa, fuerte, insana. Las pupilas de tus hermosos ojos casi no se movían, estaban fijas en un solo objetivo: expresar tu odio y rencor hacia los titanes. Tus ojos tan desorbitados me dolieron. Estabas tan perdido en tu odio y en el mismísimo infierno de tu pasado que salía fuera de sí cualquier idea de verte como un niño.

Eres una víctima más de esta terrible amenaza, no obstante, me doliste más. Me importaste más. Fingí ser frío, no valorar tu vida. Prometí matarte a la primera, sin embargo, he de admitir que la piel se me erizó a ver cómo habías cambiado en algunos años. Tu voz se hizo eco en aquel calabozo. Tu piel brillaba con el fuego de la antorcha, pero tu espíritu de venganza iluminó las sombras de mi sadismo. Tú, volviste a resonar en mi interior como aquel día hace algunos años.

Eren Jaeger ¿Me recuerdas también? ¿Te podré iluminar también? Hoy, de forma egoísta he decidido arrebatarte de las manos de Irvin. No prometí ser responsable de ti por la humanidad. No. Decidí retenerte a mi lado, exclusivamente, por mi atojo y deseo. Eren, desde hoy y hasta el día en el que se cierren nuestros ojos, yo seré tu cazador.

**0.2 Essen**

Nada ha sido fácil desde que aparecí frente a ti aquella noche, Eren Jaeger. Los altos mandos no saben qué hacer contigo. Sinceramente, yo tampoco. Los atemorizas ya que posees una fuerza que en cualquier momento podría tornarse en nuestra contra. Soy consciente de esto. Pero algo en mi me dice que puedo creer en ti. Levy se muestra indiferente, pero sé que le interesas. Quizás sea esa luz que aparece en sus fríos ojos lo que me hace querer creer en ti. Quizás este silencio que he guardado desde aquel momento en el que Levy empezó a cambiar. Nadie parece haberlo notado. Solo yo y mis ojos han presenciado como su corazón se ha vuelto cálido.

'Irvin, debemos ir a la corte.' – me interrumpe Levy al verme perdido en mis pensamientos. Lo miro en silencio, le sonrío. Mira enojado hacia otro lado y acomoda su chaqueta. No quiere aceptar lo impaciente que está por saber si nos dejarán entrenar a Eren. Para ser más precisos. Si le permitirán a él, tenerlo en sus manos. ¿Tanto lo anhelas, Levy? Pareciera que Eren se ha convertido en tu nueva presa. Te ves tan decidido a hacerlo tuyo. Apresuro mi paso al verte desesperar con mi silencio. En la corte todos miran alborotados a aquel humano capaz de convertirse en titán. ¿Estamos haciendo bien Levy? De repente siento que yo también me he convertido en una presa de tus deseos.

**0.3 Sie **

Mi cuerpo está hirviendo, no sé si es el miedo hacia lo que soy o los cambios que se generan en mi interior. Sudo asustado. Me es difícil comprender mi situación. Ayer en el calabozo Levy e Irvin hablaron de reclutarme. Realmente deseo unirme a ellos. Matar titanes es mi único objetivo en la vida. Pese a que con ello condene a personas que me miran desde otras perspectivas.

Y si miro despacio, la puedo ver, Mikasa. Aquella amiga de infancia que nunca se ha despegado de mi lado. La alumna número uno en los entrenamientos. Nunca dejaré de preguntarme por qué es que me elige por sobre todas las cosas. Aun sabiendo que yo, quizás, nunca pueda corresponderle.

Y a su lado, aquel fiel e inteligente amigo mío, a veces, más que amigo. ¿Te duele el corazón Armin? ¿Cómo ha sido pasar una noche sin mis brazos? Ciertamente nosotros empezamos esta relación desde que su abuelo y mi madre murieron y nos refugiamos cobardemente en los besos acalorados de la adolescencia. Ella lo sabe. Nosotros nunca lo hemos afirmado o negado. Pero está bastante claro entre los tres que Armin y yo somos más que amigos de infancia. No ha habido una noche en la que no hayamos estado juntos.

Y si lo miro más, se ve tan asustado. ¿Armin has roto nuestra promesa? No deberías sufrir tanto, juramos nunca ceder ante los sentimientos. Juramos nunca enamorarnos. ¿Lo has olvidado? No te enamores de mí, Armin. Yo solo busco exterminar titanes. Yo solo he nacido para eso. Ellos, ellos me miran esperando tantas cosas y yo… yo no sé si pueda cumplir con sus esperanzas.

Continuará…


	2. 01: Lo que sus ojos no querían ver

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.  
**Fandom: **Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titans**  
Parejas: **Levi x Eren **  
Clasificación:** Angst / Lemon  
**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fanfiction serial contiene relaciones **ShonenAi/Yaoi **(Chico x Chico) Si no te gustan este tipo de historias será mejor que no leas los siguientes capítulos. **NO COPIES** esta historia, si deseas compartirla pide permiso al autor y coloca los créditos correspondientes. Gracias.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**Lo que sus ojos no querían ver**

'Oye, apresúrate a responder, basura. ¿Qué quieres hacer?'- Esas fueron las primeras palabras que me dedicó Levi. Sus ojos pequeños y fríos penetraron mi miedo, calaron en lo más profundo de mí ser y me hicieron reaccionar. De repente, todo ese odio y esa sed de venganza se convirtieron en un grito desesperado. La poca iluminación del lugar creó un ambiente dramático. El dolor de los grilletes en mis extremidades hizo que mi grito sea más agudo. Su voz varonil parecía no pertenecer a su cuero pequeño. Ciertamente aquella noche me sentí muy intimidado por su presencia. Pero, curiosamente, también sentía una fuerza sobrehumana que me imantaba hacia él. Era como el comienzo de una adicción. Una atracción tan fuerte que ni yo la puedo entender en estos momentos. Solo sabía que quería estar cerca de él. Solo eso.

Levi se acercó lentamente hasta las frías barandas del calabozo. Y fijó sus gélidos ojos en aquel muchacho tan perturbado. Fingió poco interés, pero su sola presencia delataba lo pendiente que estaba con aquella nueva arma. Erwin observó detenidamente a Levi, se veía extasiado con Eren. Como si nunca antes hubiese visto un humano. Prácticamente no le importaban los superiores, lo quería en sus tropas como dé lugar.

Al día siguiente los pobladores ya tildaban a Eren como un salvador, el titán aliado de la humanidad. Incluso creían en la posible recuperación del muro de María. Dentro de las fuerzas había mucha inquietud debido al arma de doble filo que representaba ese chiquillo salido de la nada. En una mañana ya había dos bandos establecidos, quienes quería trabajar con Eren, Las Tropas de Reconocimiento a mando de Erwin y Levi; y las Brigadas de la Gendarmería, quienes quería condenarlo al desconocer su poder. Todo quedaba, entonces, en manos del alto comandante Dallis Zacklay. Él sería el encargado de decidir el destino de aquel chiquillo.

Conversando en la comida con Armin, tu Armin, me enteré de tu paradero. Te juzgarían, no sé la razón pero me da miedo. Siempre te he cuidado y ahora me siento incapaz de hacerlo. Sé que siempre será una hermana para ti, familia, como sueles decir tú. Pero velar por tu bienestar siempre ha sido mi prioridad por sobre todas las cosas. Y aquí estoy, estática, esperando por que todo esto inicie. Esperando que tus ojos volteen y me miren de la misma forma en la que los míos te observan desde la primera vez en la que nos vimos. Desde aquella nefasta fecha en la que tú y yo, aun siendo niños, matamos a los verdugos de mis padres. Traigo conmigo tu chalina roja. Aún me mantiene cálida, no obstante siento escalofríos al pensar que podría perderte. Ya no quiero perder más familia. Eren, no me dejes sola en este mundo.

¿Monstro? Así han empezado a llamarme. Al parecer mi apariencia humana ha dejado por completo la lógica en sus ojos y para ellos solo soy eso. Un ser desconocido que en cualquier momento puede lastimarlos. ¿Solo soy eso? ¿Ante ninguna mirada soy Eren? ¿Qué ojos podrán ser capaces de superar el miedo? ¿Mikasa? Extraño tu ciego amor. Armin, extraño la calidez de tu cuerpo. Mi corazón está tan frío en esta celda. Doy tanto miedo que necesitan apresarme con grilletes. Doy tanto temor y desprecio que son incapaces de brindarme un poco de agua. Es quizás, que me he convertido en un titán por completo. Me he convertido en lo que más odio ¿Cierto? Erwin me pidió paciencia, no obstante empiezo a desesperarme al no saber de los demás. Al sentirme encerrado en mí mismo. La verdadera celda no es la que me rodea físicamente, es la mi propio cuerpo cambiante lo que me tiene prisionero. Y entonces, apareció ella, la mayor Hanji Zoe. Me habla como si hablará con un ser humano cualquiera mientras me guía a mi juicio. Me siento algo tranquilo hablando con ella. Pese a que es algo extraña. Me tranquiliza.

Te vi entrar a la corte marcial con pánico en los ojos. No pude observarte demasiado, otros ojos me vigilaban. Ya Erwin me había dicho que no exprese mi interés en ti. Yo, Levi, debía cuidar cautelosamente, mi imagen. No dejar escapar ningún signo de debilidad. Sí, eso eres Eren, mi debilidad. Rodé los ojos cuando los tuyos me descubrieron entre tanta gente. Fingí indiferencia y esperé a que el juicio inicie. Cada insana palabra que pronunciaban me exasperaba. Me irritaba demasiado escuchar sus acusaciones sin fundamento. Estaba más que claro que ya nos habías ayudado una vez. Mi sangre hirvió cuando te trataron de fenómeno. Erwin tomó, secretamente, de mi mano para que no me exalte, no obstante, no puedo con mi carácter. Y a mi manera, les hice saber de mi poder sobre ti. Porque por alguna razón, tú me miras de esa manera. Como si estuvieses dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que yo ordene. ¿Harías absolutamente cualquier cosa que yo pida, Eren? Y ese noviecillo tuyo no hace más que mirar con miedo todo. Y esa chiquilla entrometida no hace más que mirarme con odio al ver cómo te golpeo incesantemente frente a todo el jurado. Eren, estos golpes me duelen más a mí que a ti. Tenlo por seguro. Uno, una patada mía en tu rostro, has perdido un diente. Dos, el silencio absoluto en la sala. Tres, tu mirada desconcertada antes de recibir una segunda patada mía en tu abdomen. Cuatro, mi mirada fija en ti, tratando de pedir perdón en silencio. Cinco, la sangre escarlata brotando por todos lados. Cinco, mis golpes sin cesar. Cuatro, la mirada atónita de aquellos que buscaban exterminarte. Tres, tu sumisión absoluta. Dos, mi pie sobre tu cabeza. Uno, tus hermosos labios besando el pavimento. Uno, el placer de ambos al realizar tan sádico juego para los demás. Eren, perdona mi sadismo, no conozco otra manera para hacerte quedar a mi lado. Para mí el dolor es la mejor forma de conseguir las cosas. El deleite absoluto sobre todas las cosas. Yo quiero entrenarte con dolor, Eren. Este es mi tipo de amor ¿Lo puedes aceptar valientemente?

Y así, tras recibir incesables golpes de Levi, fui conducido a las tropas de reconocimiento. Él se disculpó conmigo, pese a que aún me duele el cuerpo, más que resentimiento o miedo, me siento atraído por él. Quizás es porque a sus ojos son simplemente Eren y no un monstro. En mi primera noche en este lugar, una vez más dormiré en el calabozo. Me inquieta un poco, pero nadie soy para desobedecerlo.

Sudó frío al sentir mi piel entre sus manos. No obstante sé que esta no es la textura que él anhela. Sé perfectamente que Levi desea la piel cálida de aquel chiquillo. Muerdo mis labios para reprimir mis gritos al sentir su boca en mi intimidad. Levi está impaciente. Levanto mi cadera un poco para ayudar a su labor. Luego de unos minutos se detiene y me mira caprichoso. Después de todo, no le gusta estar al mando en todo. Busco sus labios para mentirme un poco, me evita y gira su cuerpo hacia el mío. Solo busca refugio en las noches frías. Preparo su entrada, lentamente espero a que se relaje, ayudo con mis dedos a dilatar sus zonas más íntimas y cuando ya es el momento entro en él. Acaricio su pecho pálido y frío ¿Dónde está tu corazón, Levi? No lo escucho latir. Empiezo a moverme en su interior al mismo tiempo que él empieza a susurrar un nombre ajeno. ¿Cuántas noches hemos estado juntos? ¿Cuántas más dirás su nombre y no el mío? Me arrebato en tu egoísmo, aumento mi velocidad y pretendo no tomar importancia al uso que me das. Y es que en esta cama se quedan pequeños mis cargos, tus rangos y los títulos. En esta cama solo somos tú, Levi. Y yo, Erwin, tu juguete.

Retrocedió aterrado al escuchar su nombre detrás de esa puerta. No necesitaba mirar para saber lo que sucedía dentro. Ciertamente que dos personas se acuesten no le parecía escandaloso. Lo que le parecía escandaloso era escuchar su nombre en los labios de Levi. Más aún cuando sabía que su comandante estaba teniendo relaciones con Erwin. ¿Qué sucedía? Estaba petrificado. Sabía que Levi estaba desquiciado pero nunca pensó en ese grado de locura. Retrocedió rápidamente antes de ser descubierto por algún guardia y se apresuró a volver a su habitación en el subsuelo.

**Continuará…**

**Nota del autor: **Quiero agradecer a NatiiPhantomhive & a Arlenes, este capítulo no hubiese sido posible sin sus lindos reviews. Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.**  
**


	3. 02: Flügel der freiheit

Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.  
**Fandom: **Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titans**  
Parejas: **Levi x Eren **  
Clasificación:** Angst / Lemon

**ADVERTENCIA: **Este Fanfiction serial contiene relaciones **ShonenAi/Yaoi **(Chico x Chico) Si no te gustan este tipo de historias será mejor que no leas los siguientes capítulos. **NO COPIES** esta historia, si deseas compartirla pide permiso al autor y coloca los créditos correspondientes. Gracias.

* * *

**DOS: Flügel der freiheit**

En noches como esta. Te recuerdo, Armin. Quizás escuchar a Levi con tanto desenfreno me hizo traerte a la memoria. Con los rubios cabellos despeinados, perdido en ti. Gimiendo mí nombre al sentir mi boca en tu longitud. ¿Armin lo recuerdas? Cierro los ojos para recordar más de mi antiguo amante. Lo extraño. Extraño las noches cálidas a su lado. Siendo el nuevo recluta y novato de Levi, estoy lejos de todos. De mis amigos, de Mikasa, de Armin. No pudimos ni despedirnos. A lo lejos te vi tocar tus labios, como evocando un beso de despedida. Armin. No llores mucho por mí en las noches lluviosas.

Eren se acomodó en la fría celda y cerró los ojos para dormir un poco. En algunas horas empezaría su primer día en el escuadrón de operaciones especiales. Estaba nervioso pero decidido a convertirse en el mejor para matar a todos los titanes. Pronto entraría a las misiones fuera de los muros. Quizás las más peligrosas y con más bajas. En sus sueños evocó aquel extraño y desconocido páramo en el que todo se mezclaba. Sombras, s padre riendo de forma insana. Dolor. Miedo.

La cálida mañana llego al antiguo cuartel de las tropas de reconocimiento. Un viejo castillo acondicionado, lejos de los muros y los ríos. Un lugar perfecto para funcionar como escondite. Escucho atento a un superior hablar de nuestro destino. Nada más que el sonido de los cascos de nuestros caballos acompaña su voz. He estado muy atento a sus palabras no obstante siento la mirada fría y penetrante de Levi en mi espalda. Recorriendo mi cuerpo. Volteo ingenuamente, esperando que aparte esos ojos intimidantes, no obstante continúa mirándome directamente. Me sorprendo. Intento no sonrojarme. Intento olvidar haber escuchado su voz delirante, clamando mi nombre cuando otro hombre lo hacía suyo. Mis superiores ya me lo han advertido, Levi no será mi niñero. Tampoco aspiro a ser una carga. Yo solo quiero aprender de él. Y descubrir por qué aquella noche me nombraba desde los brazos de Erwin. No me dice nada. Me ignora. Al ser un alto rango, lo comprendo. Aun así, siento que mi cuerpo desea estar cerca. Es una atracción incomprensible. Es algo tan fuerte e indescifrable que me asusta por momentos. No se parece ni a lo que siento por Armin o Mikasa. Es algo tan firme como mi sed de venganza. Tan cercano a la locura que sé que si no me controlo terminaría perdido en ella.

El pelotón del capitán Levi contaba con destacados guerreros, sobrevivientes y con una lista extensa de titanes muertos. Eren estaba muy sorprendido de estar con la élite de la élite. Los primeros con los que tuvo contacto aquella mañana, mientras se encargaba de los caballos fueron lo dejaron cautivado. La primera que vio fue a Petra Ral, quien derribó a 10 titanes y colaboró en la muerte de 46. A su lado, alardeando como siempre estaba Auruo Bossard, asesino de 39 titanes y colaborador de otros 9. Sin lugar a duda eran los mejores de los mejores. A unos metros pasó Erd Gin, quien derribó a 14 y asistió en 32 ejecuciones. Con él Gunther Schultz, quien mat asistió en 40. Una élite seleccionada por el exquisito gusto del Capitán Levi. Eren no podía evitar observarlos y recordar todo lo que había escuchado de ellos y aprendido durante sus años de entrenamiento. Estaba fascinado con aquel lugar. Cualquiera de ellos era muy capaz de eliminarlo si él perdía el control. Sus brillantes ojos verdes se llenaron de miedo e intriga repentinamente. Una sombra apareció en su rostro tras unos minutos en silencio absoluto.

Una vez frente al castillo, mi nariz me hizo percibir el exceso de polvo. Sudé frío pensando que Eren, mi Eren vendría a pasar unas noches en este asqueroso lugar. Inmediatamente di la orden de limpieza profunda. Todo, absolutamente todo, debía brillar de limpio. Sé que algunos de mis subordinados están acostumbrados a mis detalles, pero puedo notar en la sorpresa de Eren, que nunca ha conocido a un maniático de la limpieza como yo. Incluso yo, inicio la tarea de limpiar. Cuando escucho tu voz informarme de tus avances. Eren, no puedes notar mi sonrisa al verte limpiando ¿Cierto? Te observo durante unos segundos. Qué bien luce esa máscara anti polvo en ti. Me preguntas dónde vas a dormir, desearía poder llevarte conmigo a mi cama. Pero es demasiado pronto. ¿Verdad? Ásperamente te respondo que tu habitación es en el sótano. Te sorprendes y más aún cuando te digo que yo no puedo controlarte del todo. Te sonrojas ¿Por qué? Te explico que no es una decisión mía. Es una orden de los superiores, una condición a la que yo baje la cabeza para seguir solo por ti. Exclusivamente por ti. Y antes de ir a revisar las demás habitaciones, me acerco rápidamente. Miro tus ojos fijamente y noto que tus mejillas se hacen aún más rojas. ¿Será posible que yo te guste?

Bajito, violento y difícil de tratar. Así es el capitán Levi. Alguien que durante mis días de infancia fue uno de mis héroes. Tenerlo cerca es o parece ser un sueño. Nunca pensé que alguien así me tendría de esta manera en el sótano. Limpiando una y otra vez lo que ya parece estar limpio. Siento su mirada directa en mí. Analizándome. Entrando debajo de mis poros, haciéndome sentir débil y vulnerable. Es como si yo supiera que él puede hacer conmigo lo que le plazca. Es como si quiera que lo haga.

- Oi… Eren. Está todo mal. Hazlo de nuevo. – reniega a lo que me apresuro a limpiar de nuevo. Sigo sintiendo su mirada clavada en mí. Como estudiándome.- ¿Hay algo que quieras decir?- pregunta al sentirse desafiado por mi mirada.

- Capitán Levi…- susurro su nombre con miedo a lo que me levanto. Es ahora o nunca.- Capitán Levi…

- ¿No sabes decir otra cosa que no sea mi nombre?- reniega y me mira con enojo. Impaciente por conocer mis palabras.

- Yo, pues verá, yo… ayer, escuché que…- sus ojos empiezan a perder la forma dura. Un grave sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas como pronosticando mis palabras.- pues ayer escuché que usted… estaba con el Comandante Erwin… gritando… mi nombre.- bajo la mirada al no poder soportar la suya. Me intimida. Escucho que toce un poco. Como sorprendido.

- ¿Te molestó? Escuchar tu nombre en mis labios…- dice de forma seca, como enojado y avergonzado al mismo tiempo.

- No…- y ante mi susurro, aparece frente a mí. Observo como se pone de puntas para alcanzar mis labios. Cierro los ojos y siento su boca, adueñarse de la mía. Cálido. Diferente. Muy diferente a Armin. Obedezco a sus caricias en silencio. Sus manos exploran mi cuerpo sobre mi uniforme. Es como si no nos importara que nos descubran. Solo queremos sentirnos el uno al otro.

- ¿Esto de disgusta?- pregunta sobre mis labios a lo que muevo la cabeza y guío una de mis manos a su cuello, jalo su cabeza y lo beso de nuevo. No me disgusta en absoluto. Lo ha ansiado desde que lo conocí.

- El comandante Erwin…- le susurro al recordar que la noche anterior.

- Es solo algo que hacíamos por necesidad. No hay sentimientos involucrados. ¿Qué me dices del chiquillo rubio que lloraba en el juicio?- me mira directamente.

- Lo mismo.- susurro sobre sus labios. Pidiéndole más caricias. Jalo de su cintura con mi otra mano. Para sentirlo más cerca. Sonríe a la luz de las antorchas. Su cuerpo brilla como nunca antes. Seguimos besándonos hasta que escuchamos pasos acercarse. Me empuja y empieza a limpiar como minutos antes.

'Mike…' gimió lentamente Erwin al sentir como su amigo besaba descontrolaamente su cuello. Y así como Levi lo usaba a él para reemplazar sus más profundos deseos por Eren. Erwin usaba a Mike para curar su corazón. Mike siempre estuvo enamorado de él. Desde la primera vez que lo vio. En silencio observó cómo mantenía aquella relación insana con Levi. Era la primera vez que se decían las cosas como eran. Habían estado hablando de las estrategias, de los futuros treinta días antes de salir a reconstruir fuera de los muros. Pero el olfato de Mike era perfecto, sintió dolor en su amigo y le preguntó por su relación. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron tirando todos los papeles sobre esa mesa. Ya nada quedaba ahí, en ese despacho. Solo dos personas completamente desnudas, dándose placer el uno al otro. Tratanto, ambos, de curar al corazón.

Continuará…

**Nota del autor:** Quiero agradecerles por leer este fanfic serial, esto no sería posible sin los comentarios, favoritos y follows de NatiiPhantomhive , shia1624, magytacruz, TheIcePenis, Spirit-Dolly, Kavaalin, Izlandi, Full Moon-nya, Catasdfgh, Captain Sui, manzana y Arlenes. De nuevo, muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	4. 03: ¿Qué debo hacer?

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.

**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titans

**Parejas:** Levi x Eren

**Clasificación:** Angst / Lemon

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fanfiction serial contiene relaciones ShonenAi/Yaoi (Chico x Chico) Si no te gustan este tipo de historias será mejor que no leas los siguientes capítulos. NO COPIES esta historia, si deseas compartirla pide permiso al autor y coloca los créditos correspondientes. Gracias.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**¿Qué debería hacer?**

Eren, mi querido Eren. Una nueva mañana llegó a mí, de nuevo sin ti. Abro pesadamente los ojos al sentir la luz del día. Acomodo mi uniforme, debe lucir impecable, después de todo, hoy elegiremos a qué rama entraremos. Mientras peino mis cabellos recuerdo tus caricias. Sé que desde un primer momento acordamos que no habría sentimientos involucrados, lo tengo bien claro. Pero no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, de beso en beso mi corazón débil cedió ante los sentimientos. Después de todo, yo Armin Arlert, no solo soy débil físicamente; mi cerebro, cuando se trata de ti, no procesa bien. ¿Recuerdas la primera noche que pasamos juntos? Aquella noche en la que yo no dejaba de llorar la pérdida de mi abuelo. Estaba completamente huérfano. Dolido con el mundo. Resentido con mi suerte. Tan frustrado de ser débil, tan asustado de ser débil. Rodeaste mi cuerpo con tus brazos, me diste calor en aquella fría y solitaria noche. Lentamente te acercaste a mi mejilla y con miedo la besaste. Recuerdo haber abierto los ojos de par en par, con asombro absoluto ante tu caricia. Giré tan rápido que a tu segundo beso, lo respondí con mis labios torpes. La adolescencia entrante y ese gesto tan confuso hicieron que tú y yo no detengamos nada frente a nuestras neuronas. Incluso cuando escuchamos que Mikasa dejaba caer el plato con comida que nos traía. Ni siquiera pensamos en ir detrás de ella. Tú y yo, egoístamente, continuamos explorando nuestra juventud e inocencia. Para cuando calmamos las hormonas, prometimos dejarlo ahí, sin sentimientos, mero placer para olvidar el dolor de perder a nuestros seres queridos. Olvidamos por completo a quien ahora es mi mejor amiga y tu fiel hermana adoptiva. Aquella noche fuimos solo tú y yo sintiendo nuestros cuerpos inexpertos. Mientras recuerdo aquella primera vez, me dirijo al comedor donde los demás me esperan. Luego del crimen contra los titanes que tenían en cautiverio, se ha llevado a cabo una intensa investigación. Que a muchos de nosotros, les molesta. Y en la fila, observo a mis compañeros, observo a Jean, perdido en sus pensamientos. Como controlando sentimientos encontrados. Luego de perder a Marco se ve devastado. Y es que Marco era alguien muy importante para Jean. Definitivamente puedo comprender su pesar. Yo casi pierdo la razón cuando creí que había perdido a Eren. Mi Eren. Lo extraño esta mañana. Lo extraño tanto y tengo tanto miedo de lo que le pueda suceder en aquel lugar junto al Capitán Levi. Jean al igual que yo, ya ha decidido qué hacer: ir directamente a las Tropas de Reconocimiento. Ambos tenemos un motivo que sobrepasa cualquier debilidad, cualquier miedo. 'Si alguien te dice que mueras ¿Lo harías?'- Annie me saca de mies pensamientos al escucharla preguntarle tal cosa a Conny. Él responde entre enojado y ofendido que no lo haría. A lo que ella agrega 'Entonces ¿No deberías decidirlo tú mismo?'- ambos son tan diferentes en cuanto a la elección de rama. Yo opino que si sabes el motivo de tu muerte, entonces solo debes hacerlo, aunque no quieras. Me pone algo nervioso la frialdad de Annie, pero sé que ella, en el fondo, es una buena persona.

Los miembros del escuadrón de Levi estaban ansiosos, nerviosos, pese a que no lo demostraban. En sus palabras se denotaba el miedo frente a la ceremonia de graduación de cadetes. Unirse a las Tropas de reconocimiento era suicida. Escucho a mis superiores comentar de rato en rato de la poca probabilidad de conseguir cadetes esta noche. Luego me preguntan si alguno de mis amigos entrará a las tropas de reconocimiento. Rápidamente pienso en Armin y Mikasa, ninguno lo dudaría si se trata de venir conmigo. Aunque lo dudo por momento, sé que ellos vendrán. Algo en mi interior me lo dice. M alegría de saberlos cerca sería más de no ser por todos estos sentimientos encontrados en mí. Aquellos besos acalorados con Levi me dejaron confundido. Su actitud fría luego de eso me desconcierta. ¿Me habrá besado por necesidad como lo hacía con Erwin? Quizás solo fui la fantasía de unos días. Aunque nosotros solo nos besamos, esos besos fueron tan diferentes de los de Armin. Aún me duele el labio inferior, Levi dejó su marca en él al despedirnos. Sé que Erwin sabe de esto, se quedó mirando la herida en mi labio durante unos segundos, como reconociendo la cicatriz. ¿Le hiciste una igual a Erwin? Sé que con Armin no desarrollé ningún tipo de sentimiento, pero es tan distinto con Levi. Mi corazón se oprime y me duele al no sentirme el único. Me estoy volviendo inseguro. Sus fríos ojos a las justas se posan sobre mí en las mañanas. Será que, yo, Eren ¿Me he enamorado? El sonido de un caballo al frenar me saca de mis pensamientos. Es Levi, da órdenes a mis superiores a lo que me desespero en hacerme notar, corro irresponsablemente hacia él y lo saludo enérgicamente. Levi, mírame un poco, por favor. Su rostro no cambia, sus ojos se posan sobre mí y me ordena no estar a más de dos caballos detrás de él para salir a vigilar el territorio. 'No te olvides que la única razón por la que no estás encerrado es porque te estoy vigilando yo.' – sentencia con una voz seca y parca. Trato de no sonreír, de no demostrar mi felicidad al sentir sus ásperas palabras dirigidas a mí.

¿Por qué soy tan fuerte? Ciertamente, al ser una chica, yo debería ser más débil que Eren o Armin. Sin embargo me gradué en el primer puesto. Eren cree que es porque desarrollé algo al ver morir a mis padres. O porque él me motivó a luchar por mi vida. En parte ue eso. Eso me hizo más fuerte. Pero el detonante de mi fuerza fue el dolor más grande que experimenté luego de la pérdida de mis padres. El detonante fue aquella noche en la que descubrí, a mi primer y único amor, besando a mi mejor amigo. Aquella noche, en la que me temblaron las piernas al verlos. En las que huí entre lágrimas, negándome a creer lo que había visto en esa habitación. Aquella noche y desde entonces, se me hizo costumbre entrenar a solas en la madrugada. Y depositaba mi dolor en cada golpe. Descargaba mis lágrimas en cada patada. Nunca lloré sino hasta que creí que Eren había muerto. Nunca expresé sentimiento alguno al respecto. Sabía lo que hacían noche a noche. Sabía de su relación día a día. Sin embargo, desde esa noche, enfoqué todo en ser más fuerte. Mi única meta, se convirtió, en proteger a Eren y a quien lo hace feliz. Incluso si eso me cuesta la vida. Es por eso que yo no dudo a la hora de elegir las Tropas de reconocimiento. Pese al dolor que siento al no ser correspondida. Pese a las lágrimas ocultas. Si es con Armin, está todo bien.

El ambiente empezó a ponerse pesado conforme la noche caía y las antorchas ardían con el fuego. Pronto la ceremonia de graduación comenzaría. Con una voz firme, el Comandante de las Tropas de Reconocimiento, Erwin Smith, inició su discurso. Algo en él había cambiado. Algo en su interior se sentía cálido, no obstante aún no podía dejar ir el recuerdo de los besos de Levi. Mike curaba su corazón pero descubrir el labio roto de Eren lo hizo caer en cuenta de que no era tan fácil olvidar al capitán. En su tarea por persuadir a los cadetes de que se unan a las tropas debía nombrar a Eren Jaeger. Trataba, se forzaba a no expresar su molestia. Sus celos. Su frustración. No obstante, Eren ya había probado ser un aliado de la humanidad al arriesgar su propia vida. Gracias a él detuvieron el avance de los titanes. Y estaban cerca de develar la propia naturaleza de los mismos. Luego de tres años de entrenamiento de los cadetes, se había vuelto a encontrar con aquel mocoso que desviaba la mirada de Levi. Aún podía recordar ese fugaz encuentro, antes del primer ataque de los titanes. Los ojos extasiados de Levi al contarle sobre aquel niño en la multitud. El placer que expresaba cada noche al susurrar aquel nombre. Los seguimientos que mandaba hacer durante esos tres años de entrenamiento. Aquellos que muchas veces pusieron en peligro su reputación como el soldado más poderoso de la humanidad. Y pensar que Erwin fue quien lo rescató de ser un delincuente de gran fama y lo convirtió en la leyenda vivienda que era. ¿Por qué era tan ingrato? ¿Qué le vio a ese mocoso en aquella épocas cuando aún no se descubría que podía convertirse en titan? ¿Por qué Levi no podía enamorarse de él? El orgullo herido de Erwin lo hizo hacer una pausa. Su enojo y frustración lo hicieron excederse en su discurso. Muchos de los cadetes empezaron a retirarse, dejando en claro su elección de pertenecer a la Guardia del Pueblo. Unos pocos quedaron, dispuestos a dar un corazón vivo por la humanidad, ansiosos de no morir aunque se lo ordenen. Erwin, sonrió satisfecho al ver a los nuevos cadetes. Quizás, porque entre ellos, estaba aquel chico de cabellos rubios que haría que todo vuelva a la normalidad cuando se reencuentre con Eren. Sí, Armin, volvería todo a la normalidad.

El entrenamiento empezó al día siguiente, el primer superior que conocí fue Ness, un gracioso soldado al que su caballo dejó calvo. Luego debimos memorizar la formación de combate diseñada por el Comandante Erwin, ya que en un mes saldríamos hacia el sótano de Eren. Lo curioso es que pese a que era bien detallado, no mostraba la posición de mi Eren. Yo empezaba a impacientarme. Quería verlo, reunirme con él y sentir que todo volvía a la normalidad. Mas con el paso de las horas, empecé a resignarme. Quizás eso sería más difícil de lo que pensaba. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta que como soldado, yo no aportaba nada. El cielo naranja anunciaba la muerte de la tarde cuando te escuché llamar mi nombre. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mi rostro. Quise saltar y besarte, pero no era el lugar ni el momento. Además por respeto a Mikasa, me contuve. Ella y yo, sentimos lo mismo por él, ella y yo no somos correspondidos por él.

Mi cuerpo hirvió de rabia cuando vi a Eren cerca de esa chiquilla insolente y al rubio llorón. Mi cuerpo casi se abalanza para hacerla soltar a Eren, sus sucias manos no tenían derecho de tocarlo. Aquella chiquilla me hizo tener sentimientos asesinos cuando la escuché llamarme enano con desprecio. Me mantuve firme. Fingí ignorar la mirada nerviosa de Eren. Miré con desprecio al noviecillo ese que tiene. Creo que en mis ojos, ese tal Armin, descubrió que lo suyo ahora es mío, del Capitán Levi. Al ver que todos sus amigos se le acercaron no pude hacer más, jalé de mi caballo y me alejé. Con miedo y rabia. Eren ya es mío y lucharé por él, no importa en contra de quien.

Me alegré tanto de ver a mis amigos en las tropas, sin embargo un sabor agridulce me golpeó cuando supe de la muerte de Marco. Él murió sin que nosotros supiéramos. Sin hacer drama. Simplemente se extinguió entre el polvo que levanta la pisada de un titan. Jean me habla con cierto rencor, he de asumir por sus sentimientos hacia Mikasa y ese incidente de cuando la ataqué al volverme titan. Nada puedo decirle, incluso yo, me odio por aquello. Los días pasaron y nos encaminamos a la misión. Mientras esperábamos que se abran las puertas vi a unos niños observarme con admiración, en aquel momento, recordé la primera vez que vi a Levi. Montado en su caballo. Era mi héroe. Creo que desde ese primer momento, yo me enamoré de él. Sí, yo Eren Jaeger, estoy enamorado del Capitán Levi.

Continuará…

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Quiero agradecerles por leer este fanfic serial y disculparme por la excesiva espera. Mi laptop explotó, estuve sin ella por más de una semana. No obstante en recompensa por la espera, subiré dos capítulos esta semana. Uno hoy -Acabo de terminarlo y son las 5:27AM, necesito dormir unas horas antes de iniciar al siguiente- el otro lo subiré ni bien lo termine, probablemente, en un días. Me queda agradecer a quienes me leer, esto no sería posible sin los comentarios, favoritos y follows de: Full Moon-nya, NatiiPhantomhive, TheIcePenis, , shia1624, Captain Sui, Catasdfgh, Izlandi, Kavaalin, Spirit-Dolly, TheBlackNoire, dopamint, magytacruz, Arlenes, .94, manzana, Muchas gracias y hasta el próximo capítulo.


	5. Bonus

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin son obra de Hajime Isayama.  
**Fandom:** Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titans  
**Parejas:** Levi x Eren  
**Clasificación:** Angst / Lemon  
**ADVERTENCIA:** Este Fanfiction serial contiene relaciones ShonenAi/Yaoi (Chico x Chico) Si no te gustan este tipo de historias será mejor que no leas los siguientes capítulos. NO COPIES esta historia, si deseas compartirla pide permiso al autor y coloca los créditos correspondientes. Gracias.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO BONUS**

**La noche en la que tuvimos un recordatorio**

El costo de recuperar uno de los muros fue alto, Marco partió dejando un vació inexplicable en mí. Un nuevo deseo apareció y con el un nuevo sentimiento. Aquella noche, tras quedarme estático en las Tropas de Reconocimiento, me encontré con Armin. Compartiríamos habitaciones durante algún tiempo. Sé que lloró toda la noche, no sé el motivo pero por alguna razón, me hizo sentir impotente. Quería ayudarlo, no sabía cómo. Para cuando la madrugada estaba entrada no pude más, me acerqué a su cama y le pregunté qué sucedía. Entre sollozos quiso hacerse el fuerte pero no pude más y lo abracé contra mi pecho. Dejándolo escuchar mis latidos confundidos. Este nuevo Jean está tan perdido, solo sé la meta, mas no tengo idea de cómo será el camino. 'Armin, te duele estar lejos de Eren ¿Verdad?' – susurré con miedo a lo que sus ojos brillaron con la luz de la luna, sus lágrimas aumentaron y sus brazos se apresaron de mi cintura. Yo lo supe desde que los conocí. Lo supe pues en algún momento estuve perdidamente enamorado de Mikasa. Por ella, por sus silenciosas lágrimas y su ciego amor, supe que Eren y Armin eran más que amigos de infancia. Delicadamente, acaricié su rostro, me miraba asustado, ya que conocía lo que buscaba mi boca: su boca. Esta es mi venganza, Eren, por las lágrimas de Mikasa, por el dolor de Armin, por motivarme a ser parte de esta misión suicida. Mi boca exploró de forma invasiva esos labios temerosos, su cuerpo débil no fue oponente para mis deseos, en un dos por tres ahí estaba, dominando por completo a quien lloraba el nombre de mi enemigo. No luchó mucho, como si en el fondo, él también buscara vengarse de su mejor amigo. Lento, muy lento, exploré su cuerpo sobre su pijama. Poco a poco me deshice de las telas que nos separaban. Aquella noche, yo inicié una peligrosa relación con el mejor amigo de mi enemigo. Tan peligrosa como excitante.

Pese a que es la primera noche de Armin aquí, no logré verlo y creo que es mejor. Mi cabeza es un caos por Levi. No podría hacer algo por mi amigo. Aunque de alguna manera, sospecho que él sabe de mis nuevos sentimientos. Miro atento por la ventana de mi calabozo. Que frías son las noches en este lugar. Mi corazón se aflige y angustia de pensar que Levi quizás está con Erwin.

Se veía distraído, pensativo, me sentí celoso de lo que sea que invada su mente. Quiero ser el único dueño de esos pensamientos. Hice sonar las puertas, no obstante, Eren no se percató de mi presencia. Dio un salto del susto al sentir mis manos deslizarse por su cintura. Deposité un corto beso en su cuello ya que mi altura no me permite llegar más cerca de sus labios.

'Levi…'- susurré al sentirlo adueñarse de mi cuerpo. El beso en mi nuca me hizo sentir escalofríos. Un asesino calificado de titanes como él sabe que esa es mi parte débil, sin embargo la acarició con deleite, volviéndola una zona erógena en lugar de un talón de Aquiles.

Se estremeció entre mis manos, bajé hasta su pantalón donde, sobre la ropa, empecé a conocer su cuerpo, su intimidad. ¿Eren, esta podría ser nuestra primera noche juntos? Me acerqué un poco más a su oreja, mordí un poco la parte inferior, jugando a despertar el hombre que hay en él. 'Dime que no pensabas en ese chiquillo.'- confieso mis enfermos celos a lo que él sonríe. Tímido susurra mi nombre, haciéndome saber que pensaba en mí, solo en mí.

'Heichou…' – susurro a lo que me manda a callar, giro entre él y la pared. Noto que se pone de puntitas para alcanzar mis labios. Sonrío enternecido a lo que gruñe enojado. Bajo mi rostro y lo beso acaloradamente mientras él estimula mi cuerpo sobre la ropa. Siento vergüenza y temor de tocarlo. Nunca se sabe cómo reaccionará él. Se desespera, jala de mis manos y hace tocarlo. No me detengo, una vez que el cazador libera a su presa, es hora de invertir papeles, es hora de convertirme en el cazador del cazador. Heichou, es hora de hacerte mío. Lentamente exploro su cuerpo, haciéndolo morder sus labios con rabia, conteniendo su placer. Giro de posiciones, apoyándolo contra la pared, me arrodillo ante él y le entrego mi boca a su intimidad. Aún se resiste, como tratando inútilmente de castigarse por ceder ante mis incentivos. Muerde con insania su labio inferior. Me detengo para mirarlo, un hilo rojo recorre su boca. Heichou, regalame tu voz. No seas caprichoso. En una situación tan acalorada no pretendas ser frío.

Y para cuando se detiene y me mira con deleite, una voz aguda se escapa de mis labios. Como suplicando que continúe su labor. Eren sonríe satisfecho, giro el rostro molesto hacia otro lado a lo que su boca me roba la cordura de nuevo. Eren, desde esta noche será mío y de nadie más. Vuelves a tu estatura normal, me arrancas la ropa con violencia, castigándome por los días fríos que te he hecho pasar. Marcas mi piel con tus besos, me haces tuyo y yo ya no pienso claramente. Me he rendido ante ti. Pensé en ser tu cazador, sin saber que te convertirías en mi cazador.

Continuará…


End file.
